Never Loose Hope
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Harry and Ginny are tired of the War against Voldemort. But even during the hard times, some moments can still make us happy and remain forever in our memories and our hearts.


Never Loose Hope

  
They had already been running for a long time. In fact, that rain had caught both of them by surprise. When they left the castle a few hours before, the sky was very clear, almost without any clouds. None of them expected that sudden change on the weather, but they could not deny that lately, with the war going on, the world was indeed very strange - or so strange as it could seem to a wizard.   
They stopped for a while under a tree to rest and reset themselves. They needed to find a refuge, for they were getting all soaked. One could hear the other gasping and trying the regain their breath. The sun was already setting on the far horizon and the moon could already be seen, timid, but beautiful.   
It did not take too much time and they were running again. Not finding a better refuge, all they could do was run into a small cave that was in the middle of that wood. They looked at each other: they were wet from head to feet.   
"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Ginny. "This rain couldn't have started in a worst moment. We had the perfect chance to catch the Malfoy and we've lost it!"   
"Calm down, Ginny." replied Harry, taking off his robe and twisting it. "We'll have other opportunities. Better having lost this chance than been discovered. Even my Invisibility Cloak can still get wet. And we both know that its effect fails when it's wet."   
Ginny agreed silently, twisting her robe too. Harry looked at a corner and took his wand.   
"Incendio!" he said. Then, in a moment, a fire had been lit near the cave's wall. "Come, Ginny. Let's dry up before we get sick."   
They got close to the fire and Ginny conjured two clotheslines where they could hang their wet robes. They sat down on a big boulder there was near the fire and stayed warming themselves up. The cave was small, but not really uncomfortable. There was something cosy between those cold walls of stone covered with slime and moss.   
For a moment, any word was said. They were both exhausted and all the bad-slept nights where now having their effect over them. The War had been going on for a long time, more time than Harry could even remember. Voldemort recovered entirely his powers and attacked again, with full strength, destroying completely the peace the young wizard craved for so many time. He knew the conflict was inevitable, but did not imagine that it would be so soon. He desired with all his heart that he could postpone that moment, but knew that it would be impossible. There was no wish that could postpone that battle, just like there was no wish that could bring his parents back.   
Outside the cave, the rain had thickened and loud thunders could be heard. Sometimes, a lightning crossed the cloudy sky and illuminated it all.   
"I'm tired, Harry" said Ginny, breaking the silence. Her voice was heavy and her expression was a mix of anguish and sorrow.   
"I know." said Harry, getting closer to her. "So am I. We should rest now. Try to sleep. I stay awake if anything happen."  
But Ginny shook her head in deny.  
"That's not what I meant, Harry." said the witch, staring at the floor. "I'm tired of all this, of this senseless war. I'm tired of so many deaths, of so much pain and suffering. What's the reason of all this? How can exist people who get happy with other people's disgrace? I wanted to understand, Harry. I wanted to comprehend all this"   
Ginny's voice vacillated and she shut up. She was absolutely tired of fighting, of being alert all the time. She was tired of not having tranquillity.   
"I don't know." said Harry, answering Ginny's question. "All that I know is that none of this would be happening if Voldemort and his insane wishes did not exist."   
Ginny agreed silently. Another thunder. The wind was strong that moment and was blowing the rain inside the cave. Harry quickly raised a barrier to block the rain. They were almost dried and did not deeded to get wet again.  
Harry stared at the fire. Those flames remembered him of the brightness in Dumbledore's eyes, that vivid and splendorous glitter that transmitted all the wisdom and sagacity of the old wizard.   
"I wonder if Dumbledore, Ron and the others are having success." Harry said, more to himself than to Ginny. "I hope they had a better luck than us."   
"I hope so." replied the lady. "Then at least some useful information would reach the Ministry. Dad has been having lots of problems. I think he'll get insane if all this doesn't end soon."   
Harry smiled. Indeed, Mr. Weasley was constantly protesting against all the work he had been having within the Ministry of Magic to erase muggle's memories all over England. Nevertheless, it did not matter how much effort he did, it seemed that the number of people who needed to have their memories changed only increased.   
"At least he doesn't integrate the main front of attack like Ron, you and me." whispered Harry and his voice had a sad tone. Ginny smiled slightly, though her face showed some sadness too.  
Silence again. The rain had softened and the sound of water drops falling next the cave were just like a soft and melancholic melody. Night had fallen completely and the only source of light they had was the fire that was burning inside the cave and warming them up.   
"It looks like we'll have to spend the night here." said Ginny, without stop starring at the fire. Harry agreed. They were not going anywhere with that rain.   
For Ginny, the idea of sleeping in that cave was not very encouraging. They would be way too exposed to the enemy. Of course, it was nothing that could not be solved. Together, Harry and Ginny cast a dozen of protective spells. Obviously, they would never get the same security of the Hogwarts Castle, but they could stay more tranquil. At least they would be warned if something got close to the cave and would not be caught by surprise.   
The air that hour was already cold, even more after that storm. Harry looked around, searching for any place where they could sleep and rest, but did not see anything except the humid walls, some stalactite that hanged from the ceiling and some stalagmite that emerged from the ground. They would have to improvise. When he commented that with Ginny, the red haired young woman just smiled.   
"Nothing that a little female touch cannot solve!" said the youngest Weasley getting her wand. In a few minutes there were some ornaments on the ceiling and on the walls of the cave as well as a small bed made of flowers and woven leaves.   
"It's just like you." said Harry, laughing at what she had done. Ginny got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, both of them with their minds focused on their own thoughts and reflections. The fire tossed its weak light over the young couple and projected their shadows over the wall of the cave as if they were diffuses ghosts in the dark of the night.   
The rain had stopped completely and the clouds had started to disappear, carried by the wind of the night. Harry was still with his eyes fixed on the crackling fire, on the red flames and on the sparks that rose on the air and were soon totally extinguished. Silently he recalled the numberless battles he had already fought with Ginny, Ron and Hermione since the War had effectively started. Together, the four had confronted more dark wizards than they could even remember. By that time, Hermione had left the main front of attack to dedicate herself to the tactical part with Dumbledore and some other members of the Order of Phoenix. She still fought on the War - it was almost impossible not fighting in those days - but the witch was more concentrated in making plans and tactics. And that was definitely better than having her on battlefield. Harry did not think she was a bad fighter, since she was good in almost everything she did, but her intelligence was even more valuable for them.   
"It's been more than two years." murmured Harry. Ginny looked at him, surprised.  
"What's been more than two years, Harry?" asked the beautiful lady.  
"It has been more than two years since all this madness began. I mean, the conflict between Voldemort and I had been happening for a long time, but it has been two years and a half since the War really started."  
"I remember." said Ginny with a distant look upon her face. "It was on the last day of classes of my last year at school. Snape entered the main Hall that day almost euphoric, saying that the Dark Lord was attacking Hogsmeade. Soon, some Death Eaters reached the Castle I'll never forget that day, the panic of the youngest students, the fear, the mess"   
Harry stared at the young woman at his side. He knew that Ginny wished she had had a party to celebrate her last year. He knew that she regretted not having the chance of saying goodbye to her friends and to the school like he had. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her for a tender embrace. The lady closed her eyes and stayed quiet in Harry's arms. They remained like that for a few minutes, talking and recalling the very beginning of the War against the Dark Lord.  
It was amazing how they had already gone through so many things; things that many wizards would never even imagine to face. They were forced to grow up much before their own time. They were so young and yet it seemed that they have lived more than one hundred years. Indeed, time passed slowly and heavily during the war. Those two years and a half seemed to be a lot more than what they really were. Seemed to be a burden almost impossible to bear. Actually, the war was really that: a dense and heavy burden that few people were able to bear.  
In his mind, Harry cursed Lord Voldemort and every wizard that followed the Dark Lord.  
"Dammit!" growled him, hitting the wall with his fist. "Damned all those wizards! Wicked they are! All of them! Damn bastards!"   
Ginny looked astonished at her boyfriend. It was not very common to see Harry getting mad that way. He looked like another person. But that very moment all he wanted to do was send everything to Hell. He was tired of everything. Why mankind could not live in peace? Was it so hard? It seemed to him that the only thing that supported people was war. And it was not only in the magical world. Even in the muggle's world the war was something very constant, as he could remember from the History classes he had taken before he went to Hogwarts. Since Antiquity the world saw many fights and disputes between people, cities, states and even whole nations. There were the Greek Wars, the Revolutions in France, Russia and many other countries, the First and the Second World Wars In all of them, so many people were killed, so many lives were slaughtered, so many homes were torn apart and so many families were destroyed. For what? Unfortunately, to that question, Harry did not have the answer. He only knew that he did not want to see people suffering anymore. He did not want to see again the pain of a child that looses her parents, of a woman that looses her husband or of a father that looses his son.   
"Harry." called Ginny, taking his hand. "Calm down. I know that it's difficult, but we cannot loose our hope. Not now we've already gone so far."   
Harry sighed. He knew Ginny was right. Closing his eyes he tried to organise his thoughts. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, coming back to his own self again.   
He looked at his watch and noticed it was eleven o'clock. Good Lord, four hours had already gone by since they entered the cave. He did not notice that so many time had passed.   
Touching his pockets, he realised he had with him two chocolate bars. They were a bit mashed but it did not really matter. He offered a bar to Ginny, who accepted with a satisfied look. They were starving at that time and those chocolate bars had come in the right time.   
"Very convenient to walk with it in your pocket, Harry." said Ginny with her mouth completely filled with chocolate. Harry laughed. Ginny looked like a five years old children who got the dessert before dinner.  
"Well, we never know when we'll find a dementor wandering on the streets." said the man. "We've got to be prepared for surprises."   
Ginny laughed at his comment. They ate the chocolate slowly, wondering if Ron, Hermione and the others were worried about them.   
"Surely, Ron is so worried about us that he is plucking his hair at this time." said Ginny, swallowing the last bit of chocolate and cleaning her hands. Harry agreed. They should have returned to the castle already and, certainly, their red haired friend was totally impatient with their delay. That hour, Ron was probably discussing with Hermione a way to find them.   
"Well," said Harry shrugging slightly. "He wouldn't be really Ron if he didn't do something like that."   
Both of them laughed at the attitudes of their friend. Even after so many years, Ron was still impulsive, reckless and rash. Even the reputation of the Weasleys of being excessively impetuous and emotional was rather limited when compared to Ron's actions when something concerned or disturbed him. Definitely some things would never change!   
Ginny then opened a large smile, lost in her own thoughts.   
"What?" asked Harry, admiring how she got beautiful whenever she smiled that way.   
"It's nothing." answered the red haired woman. "I've just remembered the day we told Ron about us."  
And overwhelmed with longing for those years of his life he remembered the day that Ron discovered about his relationship with Ginny. Yet, the young wizard could not think about any reason to laugh at that day, since his best friend almost killed him in a sudden attack of brotherly jealousy. But he had to admit that he missed his old times at school. After all, three years had passed by since he graduated.   
They talked a bit, remembering the time they have studied at Hogwarts. They remembered the professors, the classes and all the times they had broken the rules to have some adventure. They missed all of that a lot. But they missed even more a certain giant who had been much more than a professor and a companion: he had been an unforgettable and loyal friend. Harry mourned silently Hagrid's death. Of all people he knew, Hagrid was in the middle of the most beloved ones.   
"May you be happy, my friend, wherever you are." thought Harry, feeling a tear roll down his face and touch his lips. Ginny embraced him and kissed his face tenderly.  
After a few minutes of silence, filled only by the young couple's breath and by the occasional sound of a cricket, Harry looked at Ginny, drying up his tears.   
"We will not let ourselves down!" said the wizard. "We will never give up, will we? We are going to win this damned war and dedicate our victory to Hagrid!"   
"Now you're speaking like the Harry Potter I know!" exclaimed Ginny, smiling. "Never loose Hope, Harry! We must have faith! Everything will be just fine!"   
"Yes!" said Harry with a determined expression. "And when everything ends, we will get married, Ginny."   
The young lady stopped, not knowing exactly what to say. She faced Harry as if she did not believe on what she had just heard.   
"Did I hear well?" she asked, with a disbelief expression. "Harry James Potter, are you really asking me in marriage?"   
"Yes." he replied, smiling. "Virginia Weasley, would you like marry me?"   
The smile on Ginny's face that moment would remain forever in Harry's mind.   
"But of course I would, Harry!" said the lady who, despite the circumstances they were in, was very cheerful.   
"I know it is not the best moment to ask something like that, but I couldn't control myself." said the wizard. Ginny shook vehement her head.   
"The moment is perfect, Harry." said the red haired woman. "Well, I must confess that I had imagined a dozen of roses and daisies and birds singing around us, but definitely, the moment couldn't be better."   
Harry laughed and took out his wand. "So let's solve this problem!" he said. On the next moment, the whole cave was filled from floor to ceiling with roses, daisies and many other flowers. With another movement of his wand, Harry transformed some little stones in birds that soon filled the air with their beautiful song.   
"Better now?" he asked. Ginny was laughing, admired with the sweetness of his fiancé.   
"Sure!" exclaimed the witch. "You never change, do you Harry?"   
"Never." replied the young man, transforming the birds back to stones. After all, they could not risk themselves to be discovered.   
Harry looked at his watch again: it was five to midnight. Ginny exclaimed when he told her it was so late. Then, smiling slightly, she whispered:   
"It was not exactly like that I had planned to spend this night."   
"What?" asked Harry, who still did not seemed to understand. Ginny faced him.   
"You really don't know what day is today, Harry?" she asked. The man shook his head and denied. Ginny noticed that he had a very curious expression. "Harry! Today is December 24th! Harry, today is Christmas Eve!"   
The wizard blinked. He had really forgotten about Christmas. But with all that madness, the days seemed always the same to the young man. He had totally lost the count of time since the war began and was really amazed to see that Ginny had kept a good calendar.   
"For Merlin!" exclaimed the young wizard, while his watch rang midnight. "I didn't remember it was Christmas already!"   
Then, Ginny took a little box from one of her pockets. It was wrapped with a golden ribbon.   
"Merry Christmas, Harry." said the woman, handing the gift to Harry. The wizard did not know what to say.   
"Thank you, sweetheart." he whispered, opening the little box. Inside it there was a little angel made of silver. It was really beautiful. Harry asked himself from where Ginny had gotten the money to buy something that was surely very expensive.   
"It's for you, Harry." said the red haired woman. "For being my guard angel. For being the wonderful man you are and for simply exist in my life. Thank you for everything. I love you."   
Harry was really touched by Ginny's words. Then, holding her tight, Harry said:  
"I love you too! I'm sorry, Ginny. I couldn't buy any present for you."   
But she just shook her head, denying what Harry had said.  
"Today you gave me the best present I could ever receive. It was the best present in the world." said Ginny, smiling at his fiancé. "And even if you hadn't given me anything, just the fact that you truly love me is much more than I could ever want."   
Again, Harry did not know what to say. They gazed at each other. That moment, Harry finally understood how a look could worth more than a thousand words. For a brief moment, time seemed to stop and they forgot about the world around them and all the problems they had and faced. They were happy and the rest could wait. They kissed softly, trying to show how much they loved each other.  
After finally breaking the kiss, they smiled at each other. Then, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the improvised bed on the corner of the cave. They laid down and stayed quiet. In spite of everything, in spite of the circumstances, both of them felt a great comfort in each other's arms.   
While he caressed his bride's long flaming hair, Harry thought it really did not matter how hard were the traps that Destiny reserved to him nor how much they still needed to fight until they could defeat Voldemort. He felt that at Ginny's side, he would certainly be able to face anything. He would not loose hope, not that moment. More than ever Harry felt they could win. He had to have faith. It would not be easy. Even if the Dark Lord was destroyed, they still would have a lot to do. And Harry would never rest while the world lived under control of few people or while there were people who cheated other people to fulfil their own selfish desires. Definitely, there were still a lot to do, but Harry really believed that someday the world would have peace.   
"Definitely we'll have peace, won't we Ginny?" asked Harry. But Ginny had already fallen asleep. That day had been really tiresome. The young man admired the witch's face for a while, gazing at her calm semblance. He smiled.  
"Merry Christmas, Ginny." whispered Harry, caressing Ginny's long hair and kissing softly her forehead. "Merry Christmas." 

  
_____________________

  
  
Here this fic ends. I hope you have enjoyed this little story. How was it? It is my first time writing a Harry Potter fic. My speciality is Card Captor Sakura. Moreover, English is not my first language. I'm Brazilian actually. So, please, take it easy.   
In fact, this fic reflects a bit my vision about this world. I open the newspaper everyday or watch the news on TV and think how mankind can be so cruel. And it really hurts to see what people are doing to each other. However, this humble ficwriter still have hope. And, despite some negative opinions of a lot of people, I do believe in mankind. I think that people can still wake up on time and see that they will end up killing each other. Of course, I'm not ingenuous to believe in a totally perfect world, since nothing is really perfect. We are dealing with humans after all, and what is good to someone may be bad to another person. But well, as people here usually say, hope is the last thing to die.   
This was just a very short fic to celebrate Christmas. This fic is dedicated to Andréa Meiouh and to Fabi, two great friends of mine. Drea, Fabi, thank you very much for everything. For having listened to all my ideas so patiently, from the most brilliant ones to the most odd ones. Thank you for all the times you two supported me and helped me, even without knowing. Thank you for being the great friends you are. I was very, very lucky to meet you. I hope we can still share a lot of ideas and write many things together!  
To all Harry Potter fans, in Brazil and around the world, Merry Christmas and an excellent New Year! May you be always happy, no matter where you are.   
And to all ficwriters, may you find joy in your creations. Never stop writing and preserving the memory of our favourite characters!   
  
Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever.   
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
  
Felipe S. Kai  
  
Started: 08/12/2002  
Ended: 14/12/2002  
1ª Revision: 15/12/2002  
2ª Revision: 18/12/2002  
3ª Revision: 20/12/2002


End file.
